Reborn
by findingyouagain
Summary: "Don't grieve. Anything you lose comes round in another form." With senior year beginning, Kennedy Steele thought she had her life on track. The year was starting strong, and she was determined for it to end strong as well. But when the Salvatore brothers come to town and Kennedy starts having inexplicable dreams, she realizes this year isn't going to go exactly as planned.
1. Prologue (21 September 1864)

_21 September 1864._

It is mid-morning as I write this entry, yet the day has nearly worn me out already. Jonathan is in his study, his loud grumbles travel through the thin walls. He is prattling off about one of "his" inventions again. This one looks as if it were a pocket watch, and my dear brother wears it like one. Who knows, perhaps the silly thing tells the time of the day as well; however, he claims Miss Emily has spelled the watch to identify the vampires in our town. I do not have the heart to tell him I believe Miss Emily was merely playing a small joke on him. Vampires. As if such a thing should exist. Jonathan and the town's silly council all seem to believe: that much I have overheard on the rare evenings he has held their meetings in our home, my brother believing me to be sound asleep in my room. They talk of these creatures with horrific faces, masked by a supernaturally beautiful complexion, lurking among us, hiding in plain sight, and feeding off our neighbors. They all believe these beasts live among us.

But I, a young woman of books and learning, I cannot fathom a world where these creatures of our nightmares roam among us, poise as our neighbors and friends—least of all places in Mystic Falls, Virginia. That is not to say I do not believe in the supernatural as a whole, no. I have seen what Miss Emily can do with just a few utterances of Latin. How she has healed soldiers' wounds with nothing but words. Witchcraft—witchcraft is not the devil's work in such kind hands like hers. But vampires…the undead. Vampires do not exist, cannot exist.

I do not believe.

Even so, if such a thing did exist Miss Emily surely would have informed me. To leave me in the dark on a subject like this would not be the friendly thing to do, and friends—friends Miss Emily and I are.

I cannot blame my brother and the Council for putting their attentions and hard time attempting to uncover "vampires", however. It appears to be a rather lovely distraction from the problems at hand in our country. The war appears to drag on even longer than I feared. Maybe I will leave soon—or maybe not. How long now have I been saying I would leave Mystic Falls and freight hop my way to Chicago? I cannot remember, but it feels that it must have been for years now. I can still imagine it—joining the Union and becoming a nurse, using what little I have learned from Miss Emily to heal the wounded soldiers with medicine as well as magic.

I could do it. I should do it. I would be saving lives and helping unite this country in what little ways I can, yet I know I will not. Damon still stands in my way, despite his affections and longing eyes directed solely in the direction of Miss Katherine. If any person in Mystic Falls is a vampire—cold-hearted, manipulative, supernaturally beautiful—it would be Miss Katherine.

Maybe I am just jealous. Or maybe I am just tired of listening to Jonathan ramble about his inventions through thin walls.

Or maybe there is something else bothering me entirely.

All in all, I am just ready for this war to end.

 _With love, Eliza Gilbert_


	2. Here We Go (Pilot)

_Do not grieve. Anything you lose comes again in another form. —Rumi_

* * *

 **Here We Go**

"I'm late. I'm late!"

She rushed down the staircase, feet pounding against each step. The third step to the bottom creaked beneath her weight as it did every day. Damp hair dripped onto the white railing. Reaching the first floor of the house, Kennedy made her way to the kitchen, sliding across the hardwood floor with her blue socks and pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. "Dad, I'm late!"

"I see that."

Bryan Steele sat at the kitchen table. His horn-rimmed glasses rested on his nose as his hazel eyes scanned the newspaper in his hands. Kennedy could only make out the headline: something about a missing couple. The sunlight streaming from the window above the sink reflected off his glass of orange juice, shining onto Bryan's brown hair. He was already dressed for the day—tan khakis and a navy button-up shirt. His blue scrubs for work lay on top of the few patient folders he had brought home from the hospital the night before.

"Well, why didn't you wake me up?" She had one foot pressed against the pale yellow, almost white wall, tying the laces of her Nike tennis shoes.

Bryan ran a hand through his hair, dropping the paper onto the table and grabbing a piece of bacon off his plate. "I thought you had decided to jog to school this morning and already left." He took another bite. "That's what I told Bonnie when she came to pick you up a few minutes ago."

She finished tying her other shoe and sighed. Great, she also had no ride to school. "Well, now I definitely have to run—unless I can borrow Mom's bike?"

"Tires are flat," came his gruff reply. He was biting back a grin. "You'd be even later if you tried to air them up. Besides, jogging to school won't kill you. Consider it early track practice."

Kennedy let out an incoherent grumble before slinging her bag onto her back. "Yeah, well, guess I'm going to stink of sweat all day. Great way to start off my senior year!" She opened the side door. "—and wipe that smirk off your face, Dad. It's not a handsome look on you." The door slammed shut, and the slap, slap, slap of running feet on asphalt could be heard.

* * *

Heart racing, Kennedy leaned against her gray locker and let out a ragged breath. Despite jogging every morning, running three miles to school left the teen breathless, as well as hot and sweaty. For once, Kennedy was glad to have stored a spare pair of clothes in her gym locker for after track practices.

Her eyes scanned the crowded hallways. Already, colorful posters about clubs to join and student government elections littered the walls. Eager teenagers wandered, chatting about which beach they had visited and who they had hooked up with over the summer break. Kennedy sighed, not quite understanding why she was supposed to miss this in ten months' time. Mindless babble and petty drama? She wasn't interested in dealing with it for another year, let alone after she graduated from high school.

Spotting Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett by their lockers, she picked her bag off the ground and squeezed her way past lost freshmen with their eyes glued to their schedules.

"—no, that's over."

"What's over?" Kennedy asked, smiling at her two best friends.

"Ah, nothing important. Thinking about finding man, coining a new phrase. We've got a busy year ahead of us," Bonnie replied, but her gaze trailed behind Elena. The two brunettes turned to see Matt Donovan clad in his red and black letterman staring at Elena.

Kennedy watched as Elena waved at him and the blond ignored her, grabbing books out of his locker and walking off.

Elena sighed and leaned against the locker while Kennedy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He hates me."

Bonnie shook her head. "That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly, I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits.'"

Kennedy held back a giggle. "He just needs some time. I mean, it's not like you guys bumped into each other muchover the summer. He'll get over it, and you'll be best friends again. Trust me."

"Speaking of time," Bonnie began. She grabbed the red junior history book from her locker. "How'd we beat Miss Track Queen to school when you left before us?"

"Funny story, I woke up late, and my dad just assumed I had already left for school. So, I ended up having to run here just like he told you. Now I'm all gross."

Elena folded her arms across her chest, ignoring the yells behind them of friends congregating for the first time since May. "Don't you keep spare clothes in your gym locker?"

Kennedy nodded. "Yeah, I'm actually headed that way to speak to Coach Sharpe about track tryouts. As captain, I'm going to have to oversee them, and I can't have them interfering with my work schedule at the library. I figured I'd change while I was down there."

"Elena! Oh my god!"

It wasn't seconds later that Kennedy had been gently shoved to the side, almost knocking into Bonnie, as a blonde in a blue blouse and black heels enveloped Elena into a tight hug. Elena patted the girl's shoulder reassuringly.

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." She released the olive-skinned girl from her embrace before turning to Bonnie and Kennedy, blue eyes laced with concern and wringing her pale hands. "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here." Elena gave a weak but believable smile, nodding her head for good measure. "And I'm fine. Thank you."

"Really?" Caroline asked, and Kennedy felt sorry for Elena. Although it was a brand new school year for everyone, no one could forget how last year had ended. In a small town, the car crash that had wrecked the Gilbert household had affected everyone, even if just in minor implications. Elena had miraculously survived the car's plunge over Wickery Bridge, but her parents had not, leaving Elena and her younger brother to be taken in by their Aunt Jenna, who was only eleven years Kennedy's senior. Now, everyone was sensitive to Elena's feelings, perhaps too sensitive, and no matter how much it seemed Elena wanted to move past the accident and start afresh, everyone else couldn't let the girl forget. Pity parties weren't Elena's thing, that much Kennedy knew.

"Yes, much better."

Caroline enveloped Elena into another hug. "Oh, you poor thing."

Kennedy threw Elena a knowing look and a small smile before tugging the blonde off of her. "Okay, okay, give the _poor thing_ a break, Care. She's had enough touchy-feely for the morning."

Caroline nodded, clapping her hands together. "Okay, see you guys later?"

The three nodded, and Bonnie mumbled out a quick bye to their friend as the blonde strutted down the hall.

Kennedy let out a laugh, and Elena just shook her head. "No comment."

Twisting the bag on her shoulder, Kennedy pointed towards the gym and coaches' office. "Well, I better get going if I want to change out of these clothes. See you first period?"

"Remind me again how you ended up being Tanner's student aid for the junior history class?" Bonnie asked, picking up her own bag. Kennedy was already turning in the other direction.

"Because I'm the only one to ever laugh at his history jokes and make a hundred on his finale, duh!" she threw over her shoulder. Kennedy could hear Elena's giggle as she walked down the hall to change.

* * *

"How about next Tuesday afterschool? Will that work for you?"

Finally changed into some fresh clothes and sprayed down with perfume, Kennedy nodded her head at Coach Sharpe's suggestion. Her schedule wasn't hectic, just full. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays afterschool, the brunette worked at the Mystic Falls Public Library—shelving books, tutoring younger students, and updating the online catalogue. Plus after work on Wednesdays, Kennedy attended church with her mom, helping in the kitchen and with the youth bible study class. Every other Saturday, she volunteered at the hospital and shadowed her father in the pediatrics department. Sundays, there was church again and then her family dinner in the late afternoon. Tuesdays and Fridays were her only free days, mainly because last year they had been dominated by track practices and meets.

"That works for me." She smiled at the man. He sat, arms folded over his linoleum desk, where papers and handheld timers lay scattered. A red baseball cap embroidered with the high school's initials covered his bald head. His eyes were kind but empty, vague, like they couldn't capture the emotions the rest of his face expressed. Kennedy watched as a smile tugged at his lips, and she wondered what thought had crossed his face that she had missed.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. It was a rather blunt question, and if the man hadn't been Kennedy's track coach since the sixth grade, she probably would have never asked him.

His smile widened, and he tilted his head. "Just that we're going to have an amazing team captain this year."

Kennedy let out a small laugh before ducking her head in embarrassment. "Well, thanks, Coach." A bell rang out throughout the school, and Kennedy glanced at the clock. Five minutes before class started. "I've got to get to class, but I'll stop by later this week to confirm the tryout list, okay?"

Coach Sharpe nodded. "Yeah. See you then."

* * *

"Once our home state of Virginia joined the Confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state—" Mr. Tanner droned on, pacing in the front of the small history classroom. His hands were kept clasped at his waist, and he stood tall, eyes roaming the room in hopes to catch students off task.

In the back of the classroom, Kennedy tapped, tapped, tapped a red pen against the wooden desk. A stack of papers sat in front of her. Tanner had handed them to her when she arrived to class with two minutes to spare before the tardy bell went off. This was the junior history class, or as it was better known as, the period Kennedy and Mr. Tanner had designated as her teaching assistant period, meaning she was in the room to grade papers and help write up lessons. Today being the first day of school, all she had to do was staple and organize the practice U.S. History exams the juniors would take tomorrow, but she didn't feel bothered to organize them just yet, instead opting to doodle on the back cover of her notebook. So far, a small clearing surrounded by tall trees had appeared, and she was debating whether to draw a crow in the corner as well when something caught her eye.

Glancing up from her drawing, Kennedy caught the new boy—didn't Mr. Tanner's role sheet say his name was Steven or something like that—staring at Elena. Matt and Bonnie must have noticed it too because Kennedy could see Matt glaring before reading a text Bonnie was sending over her shoulder. Rolling her eyes, she smiled at how oblivious Mr. Tanner was to Elena pulling out her phone, confirming Kennedy's thoughts that her two friends were texting each other during class.

Kennedy pulled out her own phone, typing out a quick message: _What did you text Elena?_ And clicking send before returning to stapling papers.

A short buzz vibrated the desk, causing the red pen to roll onto the floor. She ignored the pen and slid the unlock button on her phone.

 _That the H-O-T new boy was staring at her. Didn't you see?_ came Bonnie's reply.

 _Oh, trust me,_ Kennedy typed out, _I saw._

She turned back to the class in front of her, eyes narrowing in how the new guy—maybe it was Ian?—continued to stare at Elena as the girl kept her gaze locked to the front of the room, smiling wide. Kennedy shook her head, shuffling the papers in her hands. Was this about to be the start of young love or more drama? Whichever the case, Kennedy was just happy to see her friend truly smiling again.

* * *

"Guess who."

Kennedy laughed, rolling her eyes behind the hands clasped over them. She hummed, pretending to mull over the _endless_ possibilities as to who had snuck up on her. After a moment or two of contemplation, she shrugged her shoulders. "No idea…is it the reincarnation of George Washington here to set the country straight again?"

The hands were removed from in front of her eyes, and she blinked, readjusting to the brightness of Mrs. Halpern's calculus classroom at 1 o'clock in the afternoon. She turned in her desk, spotting the tall blond boy with mischievous green eyes staring at her. "George Washington, really?"

"What did you want me to say, Ollie? J.F.K.? I'd be disgracing his good looks by comparing them to yours."

"Hardy-har-har." Oliver took the desk next to her, digging into his backpack and grabbing a notebook, calculator, and pencil. He opened the notebook up to the first page before turning back to face her. "Was that you I spotted all sweaty this morning next to my sister?"

"Depends," she countered. She leaned over the aisle, brown eyes raking over him with judgement. "Was that you I spotted walking the halls this morning with Vicki Donovan on your arm?"

"Maybe." He shrugged, suddenly much more interested in his blank notebook than her, but Kennedy wasn't having it. She grabbed the notebook off his desk, folding it closed again. He tried to grab it back, but she pushed it inside her backpack. "What? We're back together."

"And when did this happen?"

"I don't know. A while ago."

She frowned. "Why wasn't I informed of this, Ollie?" Arms crossed, Kennedy gave him her ultimate 'I-thought-we-were-past-the-whole-not-sharing-information-thing' glare. Five months her senior, Oliver Forbes had been Kennedy's best friend since the sixth grade; however, they had known each other since the beginning of elementary school, back where playground rules dictated who was friends with who. To the kids in their kindergarten class, a girl beating another boy in a race across the field was unheard of, well, until Kennedy ran across the finish line with Oliver several feet behind her. The excited six-year-old she was, Kennedy had jumped up and down, the biggest smile plastered on her face. Oliver had been a sore loser, however, and tugged hard at one of her pigtails. A call to Sheriff Forbes later, and the unspoken 'we're not friends and probably never will be' hung thick in the air between them until sixth grade. Kennedy never talked to Oliver, and Oliver continued to think of her as a smartass and show off who wouldn't shut up. Who knew science fair projects could form a friendship between two people who couldn't stand each other?

Oliver let out a long sigh. "Because it didn't seem important at the time?" He held out his hand expectantly. "Can I have my notebook back please?"

Rolling her eyes, Kennedy huffed before grabbing the object back out of her backpack and handing it over. As more students filled into the classroom, Kennedy leaned over her desk, voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper. "So, how did Tyler and Jeremy take the news when they found out?"

Oliver only glared in response.

"So not well then." Before Kennedy could get another word in; however, Mrs. Halpern walked into the room, placing down the calculus textbook onto the front desk, and began the lesson.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the afternoon when Kennedy finished all of her classes for the day; like most of the other seniors, she had gotten her schedule moved around for an early dismissal so she could make it to the library in time for work. The elementary and middle schools released their students at 2:40 P.M., and the library's tutoring sessions began at three. Walking down Main Street, Kennedy grinned, allowing her arms to swing back and forth at her side. Her tan shorts and navy blue top kept her cool, and the aviator sunglasses concealed her eyes from the bright sun. With a clear sky on a day like this, the sun found entertainment in reflecting off every surface—car mirrors, shop windows, even Mrs. Lockwood's emerald necklace as she passed Kennedy on the sidewalk. Seeing the five rather large bags Mrs. Lockwood carried, the brief thought of what the mayor's wife was doing out shopping in the middle of the day crossed the brunette's mind, but Kennedy shook the thought out of the way.

"365 more days," she muttered under her breath. "365 more days, and I'll be out of this town and away from all the drama and gossip that goes with it."

 _And had those all bags been from the liquor store?!_ Kennedy turned on her heels, skidding against the concrete pavement to try and catch another glance at the logo on the bags, but Mrs. Lockwood had already gone into another store. With a sigh, Kennedy frowned in disappointment of herself. Living in a small town could drive you insane if you let the urge to know everything about everyone and their activities consume you.

"365 more days."

Kennedy made to turn again, but this time, her tennis shoe caught onto a small pebble, and before the brunette could process it, she felt herself fall forwards. Or she would have, if her shoulders hadn't been caught between two hands.

"Whoa, there," a male voice rang in her ears. The hands steadied her, and Kennedy looked up to see a man in what she assumed to be his early twenties staring at her. Raven black hair, leather jacket, black V-neck, the typical attire of a rebel with a James Dean philosophy on life, he had to be at least six foot, the way his tall frame hovered over Kennedy's petite body. A shiver ran down her spine at the sight of him, and she watched in confusion as his bright, electric blue eyes scanned her face for something.

Kennedy bit her lip. They were too close, and it didn't appear his hands were releasing her shoulders out of their own free will anytime soon. So she took it upon herself and forced her feet to move backwards, allowing her body to move away from his hands and put a decent distant between the two of them. She tilted her head as she noticed his eyes were still scanning her. She noticed a brief flicker of recognition and surprise on his face, but she didn't understand why.

"Eliza?" he mumbled. His hand reached out to grasp her shoulder again, but she shook him off, folding her arms across her chest.

 _Okay, so maybe he wasn't a creep. Just confused._ "I'm—I'm sorry, I think you have me confused for someone else." She paused, eyes locking with his. Had this happened before? Why…the leather jacket, the sounds of people chatting away in the background, the clear blue sky…why was she feeling the strangest sense of déjà vu right now?

He blinked, looking hurt but also perhaps hopeful. He retracted his arm, pushing both his hands into his pockets. "Oh. My…my mistake. You just look like an old friend of mine."

Is that how he always greeted old friends? With a look full of surprise, remorse, and longing? If so, she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to become one of this man's old friends. "I'm Kennedy," she corrected.

"Yeah."

"Yeah," she repeated lamely, looking for an escape route. This conversation was headed down hill, and she was beginning to run late for work, despite the public library being only five feet away.

Luckily for her, the blue-eyed stranger took care of it. "M'sorry for bothering you. Have a nice day." He took a step to the right and began walking down the street, but not before turning around and leaving her with one last word of advice. "You should be careful where you walk. You don't want to bump into the wrong person next time you trip on a rock."

She let out a short laugh. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

He nodded, walking away. "Anytime, Kennedy. Anytime."

When he was out of sight, Kennedy released the tense breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Walking the few steps left to reach the library doors, Kennedy shook her head, moving the interaction between her and Mystery Blue Eyes to the back of her mind.

 _Time to get to work._

* * *

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue," Caroline explained. She waved her hands around as she talked, and Kennedy fought the urge to grab them and tape them to her blue dress so they wouldn't move.

Bonnie stared at Caroline in shock but mostly disbelief. "You got all of that in one day?"

Caroline waved her hand again, dismissing the notion. "Oh, please. I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding."

"Yeah, in your dreams. I'll make sure to tell Ollie his sister's getting hitched." Kennedy giggled as the blonde huffed in annoyance, turned, and walked over to another student from school.

The trio just arrived at the Mystic Grill, the town's local bar and grill. Most of Mystic Falls' teenagers could be seen spending their afternoons and early evenings there, whether to study or to just hang with friends. A loud hum of activity always filled the air; the restaurants' patrons chatting amongst themselves. Clinks from shot glasses could be heard towards the back, where the bar sat next to the pool table. The lightning in the building was dim, warm, yellow lights shining down from the ceiling. A few standing lamps could be found scattered around the room as well, casting shadows on the faux stone walls. Spotting Oliver cleaning up a now-empty table in the middle of the room, Kennedy pointed it out to Bonnie.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"We shall."

An order of French fries and two Cokes later, Kennedy and Bonnie sat across from Matt. Although Kennedy wasn't thrilled to be involved in the conversation, she knew that she and Bonnie, as both Elena and Matt's friends since they were children, had to set the boy straight.

"How's Elena doing?" he asked. His elbows leaned against the rustic-looking wood, and he had his face propped up by his hands. His face was solemn, and his blue eyes were laced with concern. Kennedy understood he was genuinely interested in Elena's well-being; he was just being too much of a chicken to check up on the girl himself.

"How do you think she's doing, Matt?" Kennedy asked, and it came out a bit harsher than she intended.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Her mom and dad died. She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months."

And here it comes. "Has she said anything about me?"

Shaking her head, Bonnie rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. "Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her."

Kennedy nodded, biting into a French fry. "Yeah, and while you're calling her, make sure to apologize for not speaking to her all summer long. It made you look petty."

"I feel weird calling her. Hell, I feel weird even seeing her. She broke up with me."

"Give it more time, Matt," Bonnie explained. But her face fell into a soft frown, and Kennedy remembered why she never played poker with Bonnie on her team. Worst poker face ever.

Their three gazes followed Elena as she walked into the Grill, followed by the new boy—whose name according to Caroline was apparently Stefan, not Steven nor Ian—close behind. Kennedy watched as the two glanced around the restaurant before smiling at each other. And there went her chances of the year being drama free.

"More time, huh?" he muttered, eyes downcast. Kennedy felt sorry for him and reached out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Matt had already stood up from his seat, walked over to Elena and Stefan, and introduced himself.

Kennedy smiled softly. "Way to be the bigger man, Matt."

* * *

A few minutes later, Elena and Stefan had joined the table, along with Caroline, who know doubt had just joined to further learn more about the town's new eye candy. Not that she couldn't learn most of it from the gossip she spent most of her school days filling her ears with. Matt had left the table to play with Tyler Lockwood, another football player.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked.

Kennedy sipped on her Coke, swirling the straw in her drink between breaks. She was interested in Stefan's responses, but she could tell the others seemed more eager. While she sat relaxed in her seat, legs crossed and head leaning against the back, the others leaned against propped-up elbows, eyes never straying from Stefan's face. Kennedy couldn't be bothered to put so much effort into the conversation. Not because she didn't care or didn't want to make any new friends, but because she felt like she didn't have to try too hard. This Stefan was friendly, even if a bit reserved. Perhaps he was shy, but to Kennedy, he gave off the vibe of someone she could chat to about most anything, the same vibe she received from people who were her friends. She felt like she already knew him, even if she knew virtually nothing about him.

"Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away." Kennedy sat up, intrigued, not at the information but the way he said it. His voice didn't soften nor crack; his face kept the same neutral expression he had worn all evening. He barely even blinked during the sentence. He said it so matter-of-fact that Kennedy felt it was just that and nothing more: a fact.

He turned towards Elena. _Oh,_ Kennedy thought, _so he heard about the accident. Are people really still gossiping about that at school?_

Elena frowned, and before she could speak, Kennedy dragged the conversation away from her, wanting to avoid a pity party to start for Elena and Stefan. "I'm sorry. Any siblings?"

Stefan's eyes glanced towards her. To Kennedy, it appeared to be the first time he had truly noticed her existence at the table. He blinked, his green eyes searching her face for something. It was the same look of recognition she had seen early that day on Mystery Blue Eyes's face. He shook his head. "None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

"So, Stefan…" Caroline was quick to redirect the conversation to herself. "If you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"Party?" Kennedy asked. "They're still doing that after what happened last year?" She felt an elbow dig into her stomach. "Hey, ow." She glared at Caroline.

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls," Bonnie explained.

Stefan nodded, turning to look at Elena. "Are you going?"

"Of course she is," Bonnie and Kennedy answered together. Having both seen the glances Stefan and Elena kept sending each other's way, the duo had picked up on the mutual interest and decided to run with it.

A phone rang, and Kennedy glanced down at her cell. Reading the caller I.D as _Mom_ , she got up from the table, grabbing her purse with her. She waved and mumbled out a quick goodbye before answering the call.

"Yes, ma'am?"

" _Dear, do you mind picking up some groceries on your way home?"_ Marian's voice came through the phone's speakers.

"Sure. What do you need?"

* * *

"Eat your vegetables, Kenn," Bryan instructed, fork raised and pointed at his daughter.

Kennedy glanced sheepishly up from her plate, feeling much like a five year old being commanded by their parent, before shrugging her shoulders. "Sorry, Dad. M'not really hungry."

Letting out a small laugh, Marian shook her head. "That's why we don't eat a big snack at the Grill before dinner."

"It was the first day back at school," Kennedy defended, twirling the green beans on her plate with her fork. "Everyone wanted to meet up afterwards to catch up."

Placing his napkin on the table and pushing his clean plate forward, Bryan sat up in his chair. "Everyone being the same five people you hung out with all summer, yeah?"

Kennedy laughed, nodding. "Yeah, except Oliver was working so we weren't really hanging out." She bit into a green bean. "Oh, and the new junior at school joined us at school—Stefan. I guess he just moved back in with his uncle. I think he has a thing for Elena. He was making the googly eyes at her in history class this morning."

Bryan's eyes raised at the information. "Stefan? He wouldn't happen to be a Salvatore, would he?"

"I think so." Kennedy shrugged her shoulders, not understanding the significance. "Why? Were you one of his doctors as a child or something? He said he used to live here, but his parents were in the military, so they moved around a lot."

Bryan picked up his empty plate, as well as his wife's and walked over to the sink. "Uh, yeah…Him and his brother both."

Marian turned towards her daughter. "You said he was interested in Elena? Isn't it a bit too soon for her to be getting back into a relationship? I mean, her and Matthew just broke up."

"Mom, they broke up months ago. Haven't talked to each other all summer, in fact. Although, I'm not sure Matt's ready to give up on them, but I think Elena's ready to move on with her life. Start fresh. I think she wants to get past all the sadness and negativity and be happy again."

Kennedy picked up her own plate and scraped the remaining green beans into the white trash bin in the dim pantry before handing it to her father. She leaned against the counter. "Besides, there are more important things than worrying about guys in life, and I'm sure Elena agrees. I'm not even positive she's interested in Stefan too, just that they seemed to click at school today."

* * *

The next morning went smoothly. Kennedy woke up on time and was dressed and ready by the time Bonnie came honking in her driveway with her Prius. However, Tanner's junior history class was not having the same luck as Kennedy. As she sat in the back, scribbling red marks across the practice exams the juniors had taken towards the end of class the day before, Mr. Tanner was getting frustrated with the students' lack of response to his lesson. Kennedy couldn't blame the students, though. Even she grew bored with his lectures, and she loved history. His monotone voice and bland classroom made his teaching style and environment boring and allowed his students to grow tired easily. It didn't help that this was an 8 o'clock class, and most of the students still wanted to be curled up in their cozy beds.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls," Mr. Tanner continued, eyes focusing in on the back of the classroom. "How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

 _346_ , Kennedy thought as she watched Bonnie's face fall and a small grimace take hold. "Um…a lot?" she answered, dropping her pen onto the desk. "I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

Mr. Tanner shook his head, clearly not amused with Bonnie's witty response. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." And there was the reason everyone called Tanner an asshole behind his back. "Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

A quick shake of his head should have been enough of an answer in itself, but Matt decided to grace his teacher with a verbal response as well. "It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."

Kennedy held back a giggle at Mr. Tanner's exasperated sigh. Sometimes she caught herself wondering why he even bothered teaching if he hated his students and didn't want to deal with smart-mouths, but then she remembered the high school's policy that all coaching staff had to also be teachers.

"Hmm, Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" Tanner had placed himself right in front of the brunette's desk, and even from the back of the classroom, Kennedy could tell how intimidating he appeared looming over Elena.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I—I don't know." Her eyes were downcast, and Kennedy felt sorry for her friend.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Kennedy's eyes hardened, and the red pen slipped out of her grip and onto the tile floor. Unwilling to participate in a pity party was one thing, but wrongly informing Elena that her parents' deaths were not a legitimate excuse for knowing an answer on the second day of school was another. Tanner was such an asshole.

Kennedy began to raise her hand to inform Tanner the answer so he would back off the other students, but before her hand even reached mid-air, Stefan Salvatore's voice rang through the class.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians."

Mr. Tanner looked taken aback, and the fluorescent lighting seemed to cast a shadow on his face. He almost looked disappointed that he wasn't able to continue humiliating the rest of the class until he would then make Kennedy answer. "That's correct, Mister…?"

"Salvatore," Stefan answered.

Mr. Tanner nodded, leaning against his desk. "Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except—" Of course, there had to be something wrong with Stefan's answer. Tanner always had to find something wrong with everyone's answer. "Of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr. Tanner turned back to the chalkboard, clearly having assumed the conversation was over.

Kennedy frowned at that. She distinctly remembered reading something in the library about there having been a fire at a church or something during that battle, but she couldn't remember the number of casualties or if anyone had actually been in the church that day.

"Actually," Stefan raised his voice, "there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great lost. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

Kennedy's mouth dropped, and she heard the other students begin to murmur amongst themselves. No one had stood up to Tanner that way, at least not in their history class. The only one who any of them had heard of doing it before was Kennedy, and she had only did it on rare occasions with physical proof in hand to settle her case.

"Hmm…" was the only response the teacher gave.

* * *

Back at home, Kennedy had changed into a blue summer dress and laced up a white Keds. Tonight was the Back to School at the Falls party, and although she didn't seem like it, she wasn't one to miss a party. Partying was one of the only opportunities for Kennedy to let loose and have fun. Between work, school, track, church, and family commitments, she didn't have much room for relaxing and enjoying herself. Sure she'd read for pleasure or watch _Gossip Girl_ before bed and hang out with her friends on the weekend, but sometimes a girl had to get out for more than an hour or two at a time and have some fun. Especially if that fun involved booze.

Grabbing her purse off its hook on the white door of her bedroom, Kennedy walked down the stairs. Reaching the living room, she plopped onto the brown leather couch next to her father. His eyes never strayed from his book. Sighing dramatically, she glanced around the room, mentally noting the clutter gathering on the coffee table—a few bills that needed to be paid, manila folders that were no doubt patient files, a couple of photos from their family trip to Washington D.C. last summer that her mother was just now getting around to scrapbooking. Kennedy picked one up, glancing at her sixteen-year-old-self standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial.

She let out another sigh, glancing back at her father.

"What?" He looked up. His glasses had fallen down and now rested on the middle of his nose.

"The Back to the Falls Party is tonight," she replied, a bright smile stretching across her face.

"And…?"

" _And_ I was wondering if I could go. You let me last year, and I just wanted to make sure I was still allowed before I leave with Bonnie and Elena."

He placed the book down on top of the patient folders, and Kennedy recognized it as one of the ancient medical journals he collected in his home office. There seemed to be thousands of them lining his bookshelves. He gave her a look and opened his mouth to speak, but Kennedy interrupted before any words could spill out.

"Oh, come one. Are you really about to tell me no? You've let me the last three years. Why wouldn't it be okay now? It's my last chance to go to one!"

"Now, I haven't even said anything yet," he argued.

"I know that look," Kennedy explained, folding her arms.

"I'm just not sure it's a good idea. It's a school night, and with it being in the woods, I'm nervous. There was just an animal attack not a few towns over."

"Dad, I'll be fine. I promise! No drinking, no anything even remotely dangerous. I'll just be hanging out with Bonnie, Elena, Oliver, and Caroline all night, and I'll be home before you know it." She gave him a pleading smile, brown eyes begging for permission.

He shook his head. "Fine, fine. But you have to be home by 11. No later than 11, got it?"

"Got it," she muttered before seeing the look in his eyes. "Got it, sir," she said a bit more enthusiastically. She smiled, hugging him before rushing out the door. "Thanks, Dad!"

* * *

For a summer night in the south, the air was cool and dry against Kennedy's skin. She was leaning against one of the park's banisters, standing next to Elena and Bonnie. The music was loud, and the only sources of lighting were the bonfire warming the large group of teenagers surrounding it a few yards away and the string lights the sophomore class had set up an hour before the party began. Sipping on the punch, Kennedy could tell by the awful taste it had been spiked with more vodka than it should be. Next time, she'd have to suggest the freshmen weren't in charge of the drinks. They had been so eager to get drunk that one of them had poured a bit too much alcohol into the bowl. Kennedy's eyes scanned the area, and a smile spread across her face. Laughter and chatter filled the air as teenagers stood too close to each other and enjoyed the last freedom they would have until Christmas Break.

"Just admit it, Elena," Bonnie nagged, a smug grin across her face.

Elena sighed and pushed on her jacket sleeve. "Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty."

"He has that romance novel stare," Bonnie argued and nudged Kennedy to help her out.

"Oh, she's right." Kennedy nodded, tossing the empty cup into a trash can. "Those green orbs could pierce right through your soul. Plus, have you looked at his hair? He's definitely been catalogue ordered off a sports model magazine."

Elena laughed at her friends, running her fingers through her long hair.

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked, and the trio glanced around the party. None of them spotted him amongst the familiar faces of their classmates.

"I don't know." Elena's eyes brightened with an idea. "You tell me, you're the psychic one."

"Psychic?" Kennedy asked, eyebrows raised.

"Grams," she explained, and with that one word, Kennedy understood. Bonnie's grandmother was a very interesting lady and quite the character as well. According to Grandma Bennett, Bonnie and the rest of her family through her mother's side of the family were descended from witches, going back all the way to Salem. Growing up, the girls used to joke with Bonnie and pretended to cast spells on the kids who were mean to them in elementary school. Well, until Kennedy's mom found out and informed them it was not nice to make fun of Bonnie's grandmother nor was it appropriate to poke boys with a stick and tell them they'd turn into toads the next morning if they weren't nicer.

"Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie closed her eyes, but Elena held up a finger to stop her.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." Turning around, Elena glanced around until she found an empty beer bottle on the ground. "Tada."

"Now tell us the future, Bonnie the Mystic," Kennedy laughed as Elena handed the girl the glass bottle.

Bonnie reached for the glass, and her eyes widened as soon as her hand connected with Elena's. She frowned, and a brief second went by before she tore her hand away from the glass.

"What?" the other two girls spoke in unison.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow."

"Oh, the omen of death..." Kennedy sang jokingly, taking the bottle and tossing into the trash.

"What?" Elena asked, head tilted and body leaned forward. Wait, she wasn't buying into this was she?

"A crow," Bonnie repeated. "There was fog, a man…" Seeing the look on Elena's face, Bonnie shook her head. "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah?"

"Yeah," Kennedy agreed, looping her arm with Bonnie. "Wanna go get a refill?" With a nod as confirmation, Kennedy pulled the brunette with her. "Well, catch up with you later, okay?"

"Okay?"

* * *

It didn't take long for Kennedy and Bonnie to grab another round of drinks—a bottle of beer for Kennedy and another glass of punch for Bonnie. Hearing a laugh, the two spotted Oliver a few feet away, red solo cup in hand. As he brought a red solo cup to his lips, Oliver rolled his eyes, shoulder bumping with one of the guys from the football team. Hooking her thumb towards the blond, Kennedy motioned for Bonnie to follow her. By the time they reached him, Oliver had glanced up and noticed their presence.

"Well, if it isn't the Psychic and the Brainiac," he announced, lips curled up into a cheeky smirk and arm crossed over his chest.

"Ha ha. You're such a comedian," Kennedy spoke dryly.

He shrugged. "I know. It's a curse, what can I say."

Meanwhile, Bonnie's elbow connected with Kennedy's ribcage. "Ow," she mumbled, free hand rubbing her side. Why was she always getting elbowed?

"You told him?" Bonnie asked, eyebrows raised. It wasn't that Bonnie cared about Oliver knowing, but she didn't need the whole school knowing that her Grams was convinced she was a witch. It was bad enough most of Mystic Falls thought Grams was crazy every other day. Talk of witchcraft? In a small southern town? That was an easy way to get thrown into a mental hospital.

"When did I have a chance to tell him? I literally heard about this story two minutes ago."

"Elena told me," he interrupted the two of them. "Sometime earlier today when I passed her in the hall. So your Grams thinks your psychic?"

"Yeah, can we just—not talk about it?" Bonnie's voice softened as she took another sip of her punch. "Besides there's much more important things to be talking about."

"Like what?"

"Like you and Vicki," Kennedy interjected, raising her eyebrows. She watched as Oliver rolled his eyes. The news that he and Vicki Donovan were back together had spread through the school like wildfire, and although Kennedy had heard about the news from the horse's mouth, it didn't mean she hadn't taken the time to listen to what everyone else was saying.

Cheeks puffed out, Oliver sighed. "Yeah, Kenn, What about it?"

"I just—"

" _We_ just care about you, Ollie." Bonnie interjected, and Kennedy nodded in agreement, eyes locked on the blond in front of them as Bonnie shrugged, an air of nonchalance surrounding her. "And we just want what's best for you."

Kennedy knew Oliver didn't like when the two of them ganged up on him about his relationship with the older Donovan, but to be fair, Oliver and Vicki had been the longest on-again, off-again relationship Mystic Falls High School had. The two had been at it since ninth grade, and Kennedy had never been a fan of it. When Oliver was dating Vicki, Tyler was. When neither of them were dating Vicki, the older Donovan could be found hanging out with Elena's kid brother Jeremy, smoking pot and doing whatever other drugs they could get their grubby hands on. Although it was obvious that both Oliver and Vicki loved each other, Kennedy just didn't have faith that he understood what would happen if their _truly_ relationship ended. Tens of break-ups over the course of four years took enough of a toll on Oliver, yet every time, the two of them seemed to get back together. Kennedy just didn't want to see him get hurt when something happened, whether it was because the duo broke up or because Vicki got hurt from her poor life choices.

"Yeah, you guys, I know." Another sigh, his arms folded across his chest. "I swear you guys act like I don't know what I'm doing."

"No, Ollie. It's not that. We just want you happy, that's all." Bonnie's voice grew soft, a touch of sympathy lingered in her eyes.

The male's gaze fell, eyes locking on the beat up, white Chuck Taylor's that he'd managed to wear to a sole. The chatter between the three had grown to an awkward silence, and Oliver leaned back against a wooden post, his left hand used as support, right hand holding his cup of beer as he brought it back to his lips.

"Have you met the new guy? Stefan? Earlier in history, the two were giving each other googly eyes. We think Elena has the hots for him." Kennedy chirped, hoping to steer the conversation away from Oliver's relationship.

Slowly, a grin crept on the blond's face, and Kennedy smiled.

"Of course you guys do. I swear, that's all you chicks ever talk about. Us guys."

"That's not all we do," Kennedy threw at him, despite knowing he was joking. "Right, Bon?"

"Huh?" She drew her glance back to the duo. "Oh, yeah. We talk about other stuff. Like shoes, nail polish, clothes—we always talk about clothes, feminine stuff."

"Alright, alright. I've heard enough." Oliver shook his head, cringing from an imaginary chill.

Kennedy's grin grew, and she high-fived Bonnie.

"You guys are the worst," he groaned, lips holding back a smile.

Rolling her eyes, Kennedy pushed at Oliver's shoulder lightly. "We aren't that bad. And either way, you still love us."

"Eh." he shrugged. He peeled his gaze away from the two of them, and Kennedy cleared her throat.

"Oliver!"

"What?!" Eyes immediately narrowed at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. A large huff and a playful roll of the eyes later, he finally gazed back at them.

"I guess I love you both," he teased.

"You better, or else I'll make your life a living hell with my so-called physic powers." Bonnie smirked.

Oliver threw his hands up in defense, and Kennedy let out a giggle. "Yes ma'am." Oliver laughed, bring the red solo cup back to his lips.

* * *

A few more drinks later, the party was still roaring, and everyone was having a good time. Kennedy, Oliver, and Bonnie were dancing by the bonfire with some of Kennedy's friends from track and Oliver's friends from football; however, their fun didn't last long when Elena's call for help rang over the loud music and chatty partiers.

The three glanced at each other before rushing over to the help their friends.

Matt had reached Elena and Jeremy first, spying his sister's bloody and unconscious body on the ground. "Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!"

"What happened to her?" Oliver demanded, hovering over his bleeding girlfriend.

"Yeah, what happened to her?" Tyler repeated. His eyes glared accusingly at Jeremy, but Kennedy was quick to step in between Tyler and Jeremy. She didn't have time for any of the petty drama revolving around who was in love with Vicki and who should be dating her.

"Somebody! Call an ambulance!" Matt yelled, and Kennedy nodded, pulling out her phone as Tyler instructed everyone to give the poor girl some space. Meanwhile, Oliver had ripped off his t-shirt and was holding it against Vicki's neck while Matt tried to get a response out of her.

" _911, what's your emergency?"_

"Hello? We're at the Mystic Falls Park, and someone's been seriously hurt. She's lying unconscious on the ground. We need an ambulance immediately."

" _We'll have one on the way now, ma'am. We'd like to keep you on the line while it's on the way. Can you tell me how she's been hurt?"_

Kennedy placed the phone against her hand. "Does anyone know what exactly happened?"

"It's her neck," Elena spoke up. "Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood."

"Something bit her, and she's losing a lot of blood. Looks like it might have been an animal attack."

" _Okay, can you apply pressure to the wound?"_

"Yeah, we've got a t-shirt pressed against it now. Please hurry."

* * *

A few moments later, the ambulance wheeled Vicki and Matt to Mystic Falls General Hospital, leaving the teenagers to disperse and rid the evidence of alcohol from the park given the abundance of cops now at the party, gathering statements.

Kennedy had just finished giving her statement to the police, glad to have switched to water after just one glass of punch and one bottle of beer, when she saw Bonnie walking away from Elena with Caroline and Oliver in tow.

"Where are you three headed?"

Oliver sighed, rubbing at his hands. "M'heading to the hospital to keep Matt company while Vicki's in surgery. You two mind making sure Care gets home safe and sound?"

"I'll be _fine_ , Ollie," Caroline insisted, but both Kennedy and Bonnie could hear the slight slur in her words.

"We've got her. Don't worry." Oliver nodded, patting Kennedy on the shoulder with the hand not covered in blood and walking away.

"So Mainline Coffee then?" Bonnie suggested. "Figured we can wait for news there and sober this one up while we're at it."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I could use a coffee before getting back to my folks."

"Let's go then."

* * *

Kennedy sighed, rubbing her hands against her face. She was exhausted, and although the coffee was delicious, it wasn't doing much on the whole keeping her awake bit.

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked Caroline, glancing at the clock.

Caroline shook her head. "No."

"Well, keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home. It's—" Bonnie glanced at her wrist before realizing she wasn't wearing a watch. "What time is it?"

"11:45," Kennedy answered before the words sunk in. "It's 11:45. My dad's going to kill me. I was supposed to be home 45 minutes ago."

"Do you need a ride?" Bonnie asked, pushing away her coffee and reaching for her keys.

"No, no. I'll walk home. It's not too far from here. Besides, I'm already late. A few more minutes isn't going to kill me, and you're need here to get her in condition to deal with her mom. I'm sure the sheriff won't appreciate her daughter coming home drunk."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm positive. Stay. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

Kennedy stood up, grabbing her phone and purse before walking out of the coffee shop. She had just finished closing the door when her shoulder bumped into someone.

"M'sorry. I wasn't looking where I was—" She glanced up to meet a pair of intense blue eyes and raven hair. "—going."

"And we meet again. Where are you rushing off to, Kennedy?" he asked, leaning against the window to the coffee shop.

"Home. Out past my curfew."

"It's not even midnight," he argued.

She laughed. "My dad's a bit of a stickler for rules, so my curfew's a lot stricter than others around here."

"Need a ride?" He pointed to an older model of pale blue Camaro parked across the street.

Kennedy shook her head. She knew better than to ride in a car with a stranger, even when still a bit tipsy. "Sorry, but I'm already late, and my dad would freak even more if I was driven home by a boy. Especially one he's never met before."

"Ah, I get it. Well, have a safe walk home then."

"Thanks," she gave him a small grin and wave before walking off.

 _Weird._

* * *

"Do you know what time it is?" Bryan barked before Kennedy was even fully through the door of her house. She sighed, having expected this. Walking into the living room, she saw her father sitting in the same seat he'd been in when she left, the same medical journal in his lap.

"Ten minutes past midnight, I know. I was planning on being home on time, but Vicki Donovan got attacked by some animal after she went off in the woods by herself. Elena's kid brother found her, and I called for an ambulance. I had to stick around longer to give my statement to the deputies and such. I'm sorry, I meant to call, but by the time I remembered my phone had died."

Kennedy heard her father sigh and knew she was going to be let off the hook, if only reluctantly.

"I'm really sorry," she pleaded.

"I told you I didn't want you going, and just because I'm letting you off with a warning _this time_ ," he pointed his finger at her to emphasize his point. "doesn't mean this will happen again. Curfews are non-negotiable. Especially with the animal attacks in the area becoming more present. I don't want to receive a call from work saying you're in the hospital because a bear or cougar mauled you."

"Yes, sir," she nodded her head, backing up towards the stairs.

"Now go to bed. I'm sure your mother will have a few things to say about this in the morning as well."

With that, Kennedy scampered off to her bed, glad to be able to relax against the cotton sheets and sleep.


	3. Harbinger of Death (Night of the Comet)

"Feelings could override facts, as facts could alter feelings. Choose the truth first, rather than following after feelings." — Anthony Liccione

* * *

 **The Harbinger of Death (The Night of the Comet, Part One)**

"At least you're up on time this morning."

Kennedy glanced up from her spot on the kitchen counter, a bowl of Cheerios in her left hand and a spoon in her right, her feet kicking back and forth in the air. She watched as her father, still dressed in his pajama pants and robe, made his way to the fridge, pulling out the orange juice and setting the carton on the counter next to her.

Kennedy took another bite of cereal. "To be fair, I was on time yesterday morning as well, just not Monday."

"Or last night," Bryan quipped as he opened the cabinet above Kennedy's head and grabbed a clear glass.

Kennedy shrugged, having no desire to rehash the breaking of her curfew from the previous night. Instead, she pointed at her father's attire with the end of her spoon. "No work today I see?"

Shaking his head, Bryan poured the orange juice into his glass. "Don't try and change the subject, Kenn. You know, I _should_ ground you for coming home late."

"Extreme circumstances, Dad.," she huffed. Kennedy jumped down from the counter and walked over to the sink, turning the faucet on. She washed the last bit of Cheerios and milk down the drain. "Like I told you last night—Vicki Donovan got attacked by a cougar or mountain lion or something, and I called 911, meaning I had to stick around to give my statement to the police. That's why I was late."

"That excuse would work _except_ you didn't bother to call me or your mom to inform us what was going on."

Kennedy sighed, placing the dirty bowl in the dishwasher. "Again, after I got off the call with the police, my phone died, and I was a little busy trying to make sure Oliver didn't go full-freak out mode on an ambulance driver—look, are we just going to repeat our entire conversation from last night? Because if so, let's skip to the part where you've decided to ground me anyway despite the fact that I already said I'm sorry." She leaned against the counter and glanced down at her watch. Bonnie and Elena would be pulling into the driveway soon. "It won't happen again, I promise."

Bryan sipped his orange juice, staring at Kennedy with uncertain eyes. It wasn't that he didn't trust his daughter. He did. She was one of the most responsible teenagers in Mystic Falls (even if she _could_ backtalk her way out of most problems, even if he did let her get away with sneaking out with Oliver to go to parties every so often, even if he did notice that occasionally the bourbon in his home office would be a little lower than usual right around finals week in school); however, he was worried something _extreme_ might happen again, and instead of Vicki Donovan or some other kid, Kennedy would be the one in danger. "Okay, I'm not going to ground you. If I did, I'd be going back on what I told you last night. But— _and this is an important but_ —you have to respect the curfew from now on. No second chances, Kennedy."

"Thank you, thank you!" Kennedy squealed as she bit back the urge to reply this was her second chance. She rushed up and wrapped Bryan in a hug, almost causing his juice to spill out of the glass still in his hand.

"You're welcome."

Releasing her father from the hug, Kennedy stepped back and leaned against the counter. "And I can still go with Bonnie to her grandmother's house for dinner? You'll cover for me at church, yeah?"

A honk blared through the house, and Kennedy looked out the window to see Bonnie's Prius pulling into the driveway. "Yes, but I'm sure Pastor Young will miss your help at bible study. Now, go to school." She nodded, grabbing her backpack off the table. "And expect there to be extra chores around the house that need your attention this week!"

"Love you too!"

* * *

Two hours later, Kennedy tapped a red pen against her desk in Mr. Tanner's classroom. Having finished stapling the class's first homework assignment together, her notebook lay open in front of her, revealing the sketched beginnings of a crow. Tanner stood in the front of the classroom, where he paced back and forth in front of his desk like he did every day. However, today he seemed to be ending class on a current local event rather than U.S. History.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been seen above Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration—are we bothering you?" Kennedy glances up to see Mr. Tanner standing over Elena's desk. She followed his gaze as he glanced over to Stefan before his eyes landed back on Elena. "Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

The duo dropped their gazes, and Kennedy rolled her eyes. Her friend had never quite learned the art of discretion. She recalled last year, before Matt and Elena had started dating, Elena had been infatuated with Jason, one of Kennedy's teammates from track, and had been called out a few times by Mr. Tanner for the same longing glances.

The bell rang, and the class gathered their bags. Kennedy stood up, slinging her book bag onto her back and grabbing the homework assignments with one hand and her notebook and pen with the other.

"Here you go, Mr. Tanner," she said when she reached his desk. He took the stack of papers, acknowledging her with a nod before going to erase his chalkboard for the next class. Taking that as her cue to leave, Kennedy walked out of the room.

Students crowded the hall, pushing and shoving each other on their way to their next classes. Some lingered by their lockers, chatting with each other about homework assignments and awful teachers. It was only the third day of school, and already the students of Mystic Falls High were ready for the year to be over so they could hang around their houses all day long. Spotting Bonnie and Caroline, Kennedy hurried in their direction, leaving behind the two lovebirds and their discussion on Emily Bronte behind her.

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked as Kennedy began to walk in step next to the blonde.

Bonnie shot her a smile before answering. "Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor, so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family? Yes. Witches? I don't think so."

Kennedy laughed as the trio turned a corner. "She's been saying your guys were witches since we were kids, Bon. I don't think she's been looped on the liquor the past seventeen years."

Bonnie stopped short in the hallway, green eyes narrowing at Kennedy. "You think I'm a witch?"

Shrugging, Kennedy shook her head. "Nah, just stating an observation. A witch does sound pretty far-fetched, but you could be psychic, you know? There's thousands of people across the world who claim to be able to see the future or talk to ghosts. Not nearly as crazy sounding as a witch."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her friend and opened her mouth to remark, but Caroline beat her to it. "Yeah, well, Bonnie, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night."

"I didn't see him," Bonnie argued, smile lining her face. " _You_ did. Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"I don't know. I was drunk."

Eyes furrowing in confusion, Kennedy glanced away from the bright pink poster on the wall that had caught her gaze and back to the blonde. Had she missed something after she had left the Grill? "What guy?"

"Oh, just some dude who showed up after you left." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, fingers moving to twist the long necklace she was wearing. "I don't know why she's so infatuated though. She didn't even talk to him."

"Because he was hot. Capital _H-O-T_ —hot," Caroline interjected with a giggle. Her grin was wide and contagious, and Kennedy felt a smile of her own reach her face. Now, she wished she had stayed around just a bit longer to get a glimpse at the guy the duo was referring to, even if it would have resulted in her actually being grounded.

All three girls giggled. Before they knew it, the bell rang again, and they departed off to their separate classes.

* * *

By the time her sixth and final period of the day came, Kennedy realized she hadn't spotted Oliver all day. Other than Calculus, the two didn't have any classes together, but they would normally, along with Vicki and occasionally the rest of the gang, sit and have lunch together outside if the weather was nice. However, if it was rainy or too cold, Kennedy tended to find herself in the school's library instead.

She glanced to the seat next to her, ignoring Mrs. Halpern as she began to describe limits in her nasally voice, and sighed as it remained empty. So, Oliver was definitely not at school then. Knowing she would have to be subtle about it, Kennedy pulled out her phone, kept it placed strategically in her lap, hidden under the notebook she had hovering over the back edge of the desk, and began typing.

 _Where are you? You're missing a fantastic lecture about limits. I thought you were excited to be able to use that_ Mean Girls _quote and understand why it didn't exist._

Well, that might have been a lie. It was more that Caroline hadn't stopped talking about the fact that Kennedy was going to be able to explain the math behind said quote so the younger blonde could finally use it without anyone trying to call her too dumb to understand the reference.

Her phone screen lit up, and she felt the soft buzz of the device vibrating against her pants. _At the hospital visiting Vicki, but I'm sure Mrs. Halpern's lecture would be more fantastic if she didn't sound like Fran Drescher._

Kennedy couldn't argue with him there. She felt bad though. She had almost forgotten all about Vicki's attack from the previous night since arriving at school. Despite Oliver being Kennedy's best friend, Vicki's presence or lack thereof was usually below her radar. The two seniors just did not get along, and both had very strong opinions on what was better for the blond. Kennedy didn't feel like Vicki was going anywhere with her life other than where the next hit from her blunt took her, and she did not want Vicki to bring Oliver down with her. He could go places, was smart enough to go places even if he sometimes lacked the needed motivation, but that was what she was here for—to be his friend and push him to succeed.

But it also meant checking on him emotionally, which today, meant asking about Vicki.

 _Is she feeling any better?_ she typed out before locking her phone and returning to her notebook. She wasn't really taking notes since Mrs. Halpern recorded the lectures and placed them on the school website so students could look back at them later. Instead, she had continued the drawing she had begun working on this morning: a crow sketched out in red ink on lined wide ruled paper. She scribbled back and forth in a triangular movement across the paper, attempting for the fourth time that period to get the beak right. It always looked too jagged or too sharp.

A glance back at her phone. _Better. I got here a little after Matt, but she's still kinda out of it. Sounds like she might be released tomorrow though._

 _That's good. I hope she feels better soon. That's such a crazy thing to have happened to someone. Did they ever figure out what type of animal attacked her?_

Mrs. Halpern cleared her throat, and Kennedy glanced up to see a very pointed look directed at her from the calculus teacher. She gave a soft nod and made to put away her phone, but the device buzzed once more as a new message lit up her screen. _They said it was probably just a mountain lion. But, according to Matt, Vic was so out of it earlier she told him it had been a vampire that attacked her. Gotta love strong pain meds, right?_

Kennedy rolled her eyes before tossing the phone back into her backpack and releasing a soft sigh. She picked her pen back up, brown eyes focusing on the sketch in front of her. The crow sat in the same position as before, caught mid-flight in a clear sky, wings spread out and beady eyes staring ahead. It was the beak, however, that she had taken interest in again, mostly because the beak no longer resembled that of a crow but, somewhere along the course of her doodling, had taken on the fanglike features of a bat.

 _A vampire crow_ , she thought as she shook her head. _Way to keep your art realistic._

* * *

With her earbuds in, Kennedy hummed along to "When You Were Young" by the Killers as it came through the small speakers into her ears. She stood in the middle of the history section of the public library, thumbing through and picking out misplaced books onto the gray metal cart she pushed. Work had only started an hour ago and already she was bored. She had tutored a seventh grader in Pre-Algebra at the beginning of her shift, but the younger girl only had a few math problems to solve, so Kennedy had been freed quickly to begin restocking the bookshelves and updating the online catalogue.

 _He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman, like you imagined, when you were young._

She nodded along to the beat, picking up the memoir from the Civil War and sliding it between two other books on the wooden shelf. Glancing down at the pager attached to her hip, she wondered briefly if the front desk needed any help. That was what the pager was for, so on the rare occasion the library got swamped and no one could spare the time to look for her, Mrs. Karp could notify her they needed help downstairs.

 _They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet. You don't have to drink right now, but you can dip your feet, every once in a little while._

Something cold and rough touched her shoulder, and Kennedy jumped, chocolate brown eyes widening as she whipped around, coming face to chest with a black cotton t-shirt. Titling her head upward, Kennedy met the man's amused blue eyes before letting out a soft sigh. That was the third time that week he had managed to sneak up on her like that. It had to be a weird coincidence. Mystic Falls was a small town, and everyone came to the library at one point in their lifetime. She'd even spotted Mayor Lockwood in here every once in a while, browsing through the library's portion of the Founder's Archives.

She pulled out her earbuds, wrapping them around her phone and stuffing the object back into her jean pocket. "Uh—" she muttered, hand moving to scratch at the back of her neck. Why was she suddenly so awkward? Sure, the man was attractive, but if there was one place Kennedy felt the most confident and at home, it was the library…well, with the track and field coming in as a close second.

"Sorry," he apologized, blue eyes racking over her small form. "I didn't mean to scare you, but in my defense, I've been trying to grab your attention for at least three minutes now."

"You have?" she asked, not having realized how absorbed she had been in her work or how loud her music must have been. "I mean—um, how can I help you?"

Kennedy watched as he laughed lightly at her uneasiness and pushed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. His blue eyes never left her face. " _The Vampire Chronicles_ by Anne Rice? Do you guys have a copy? I can't seem to find it anywhere, and I've been itching to read it again."

"Anne Rice?" Kennedy bit back a laugh of her own. It was hard to imagine the tall stranger reading the gothic novel. Wasn't society's current obsession with vampires limited to the female population? Not that she was judging. He just didn't seem to be the type. Leather jacket, jeans, classic sports car, and eyes that reminded her of James Dean. Shouldn't he be more into rock and roll and motorcycles than vampires? To be fair, she wasn't sure what his type was though. She didn't even know the guy's name. "Well, it's not in this section of the library, obviously." She pointed above her head to the sign that read 'History'. "But, yeah, I'm pretty sure we have a copy. If I'm right, it's over in the gothic literature section. I can help you find it if you want?"

He nodded. "Yes, please." A tilt of his head and a small smile, he extended his hand out. "I'm Damon, by the way."

"Kennedy," she replied, shaking his hand with a small smile of her own. At least now, she finally had a name for the peculiar stranger. Was he new to town? She had never seen him before Monday.

"I know. You told me yesterday—when you tripped outside."

"Right." She nodded, biting her lip. She let the air fill with quiet tension for a few seconds before hooking her thumb in the direction of the gothic literature section. "Follow me." She didn't wait to see if he was behind her as she began walking, leaving behind the cart still filled with books needing to be re-shelved. When she reached the bookshelf, her index finger danced across the spines of each book before finally seeing _Rice, A._ tapped to the bottom of one paperback. She plucked it off the shelf and handed it to Damon. "Here you go—one copy of _The Vampire Chronicles_. Much better story than _Twilight_ if you ask me, but don't tell my friends I said that. I'd be shunned."

Another laugh and Damon nodded again. "Thanks. Can you check it out for me?"

She shook her head, teeth digging into her lip again. She really needed to get back to restocking the bookshelves, and although Damon was being very polite, there was still something… _off_ about him, something she couldn't put her finger on. "Actually, that's more Mrs. Karp's job. If you go downstairs to the front desk, she can help you there. I've got some books that need putting away."

"Okay, well, it was nice seeing you, Kennedy." His blue eyes raked over her again, like he was afraid this would be the last time he'd see her and he needed to memorize the image. She felt a shiver go down her spine.

"…You too." She tried to avoid his gaze. Her fingers twitched, and she glanced back at the bookcase— _Dracula, Frankenstein, Wuthering Heights,_ and a collection of Edgar Allen Poe stories. When she looked back up, Damon was nowhere to be seen.

"If he wasn't so hot, he'd be weird," Kennedy muttered and pulled her phone back out of her pocket. At least now, she could get back to work.

* * *

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was a lot of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity," Bonnie explained, and Kennedy watched as the girl folded another flier in half. How they always got dragged into helping out with the town's events and celebrations, Kennedy wasn't sure, but at least she could put it down under the volunteer section of her college resumes.

Caroline scoffed, taking a large sip of her lemonade before setting her glass back onto the table. The sun was bright overhead, warming up the girls' skin as they sat and chatted over drinks. "Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot, and she told you about the aliens." The blonde turned to Elena, a glint of mischief in her blue eyes, and propped her elbow under her chin. "So, then what?"

Rolling her eyes, Elena shrugged. "So, then nothing."

"You and Stefan talked all night?" Caroline continued, and Kennedy noticed Elena's eyes fall down to the pamphlets in her hand, clearly trying to avoid the blonde's probing gaze. "There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Care, there doesn't always have to be something touchy feely on the first night," Kennedy interjected. Caroline always did this. As soon as she got wind that one of them was becoming entangled in anything that even slightly resembled a relationship, or even a fling, she pounced, ready for details to spill from her friend's lips like juice from the first bite of a pomegranate.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "How would you know? You've never even had a boyfriend."

Huffing, Kennedy folded her arms but said nothing in response. She was right. The senior had never had a boyfriend. There _had_ been a sloppy kiss or two behind the bleachers and a lingering gaze or so from a few guys at one of the college parties she and Oliver had snuck out to, but nothing more than that, which usually meant that her opinion when it came to relationship advice got ignored.

Elena, however, continued to answer as she folded yet another flier. "No, Caroline. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends." The blonde gestured between the four of them, eyebrows raised. "Okay? You are supposed to share the smut."

It was Kennedy's turn to scoff, biting back a laugh at Caroline's choice of words. "Smut? Really? What is this? Fanfiction? A cheesy romance novel our moms have hidden in their dresser drawer?"

"Really, Caroline. We just talked for hours." Elena shook her head as she shrugged, but Caroline wasn't take no as an answer.

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already!" Kennedy's eyes widened at the blonde's words, and she watched the same look of surprise cross Bonnie's face. Despite knowing exactly what their friend had been hinting at the entire conversation, neither had expected her blunt reaction. Maybe it was because nothing was happening in the love department for anyone else at the moment, but in Kennedy's opinion, Caroline was being rather overzealous about insisting Elena get it on with Stefan so quickly. "Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

Straight face as always, Elena just shook her head; although, Kennedy caught a slight smirk cross the younger brunette's features. "Profound."

Meanwhile, Kennedy furrowed her eyebrows, mouth slightly agape. "That's not how—S'not even remotely how that—" she spluttered before sighing. "Just let her figure out how she feels her own way and at her own pace, Care. Not all of us are as sex positive as you are." Her brown eyes trailed back to Elena, who now looked more conflicted than before. A few seconds later, the younger brunette stood up, and Kennedy knew her defense had been unnecessary.

Bonnie at least had the decency to appear shocked. "Where are you going?"

Shrugging, Elena explained. "Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." She grabbed her bag and walked off, leaving the three other girls staring at the now empty chair in front of them.

It was a minute later when Kennedy broke the silence: "So…impending doom, blood, and carnage? Is the comet going to turn Mystic Falls into the Twilight Zone?" Three small cheeky grins and laughter followed before the girls continued folding fliers.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Okay, this is about a year over overdue now, and I feel so bad about it because it's not even the complete episode, which I'm not sure _when_ I'm going to get finished because I'm currently working on starting a new _Doctor Who_ story that I'm very excited about, but I know I couldn't just leave this story where it was because Kennedy as a character always seems to stick with me, no matter how many other projects I get busy in. Also, in a previous publication, I think I stated this, but I don't see any others author's notes I've left on this publication, so to steer away any confusion, Oliver Forbes is a character owned by my friend Mel and used with her permission.

Hopefully, I'll be able to start working on this again soon. Let me know what you think of episode two so far. Your guys' encouragement definitely feeds into my inspiration and motivation to write more.


End file.
